


Father's Day/Day's Father

by actualkit



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asperger's Kevin Day, Father-Son Relationship, Meta, Neither Kevin nor Wymack are white you cowards, Non-Chronological, Other, Wymack POV, background Andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkit/pseuds/actualkit
Summary: “He's beautiful, isn’t he?” she murmured.He was.He was the most perfect baby boy, and David ached.There was no doubt this was Kayleigh’s son; the thick dark hair and pale green eyes were too familiar to David. The boy's skin was darker than hers, though. A warm golden brown, almost like David's.He knew this wasn’t his son, but, God, David wanted to pretend.





	Father's Day/Day's Father

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm late. This took longer to write than expected.  
> Anyway, I love Kevin Day with my whole entire soul and wanted to write a fic about Wymack.  
> My AFTG Tumblr blog is do-i-still-love-kevin-day. My main is aspergickevinday.

“It’s good to see you, again. I missed you" said Kayleigh, as she stepped to one side to let David in.

He gave small sigh. “I have no reason to avoid you, I thought I made that clear?”

“You did" she smiled.

It’d been about eight months since he'd last been in Ireland. Even less time had passed since his lover's pregnancy announcement, with some other man's kid.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, the relationship between Kayleigh and himself had always been open, they’d both agreed on that. Still, David never thought he’d live to see the day: Kayleigh Day, a mother.

She closed the front door behind him and beckoned him to the living room.

“Make yourself at home,” she said, “I'll go get him.”

For the most part, everything was the same. The couch still had a huge coffee stain down the back of it from two years ago, she still owned those hideously bright green curtains, and she'd kept the coffee table he gave her for Christmas the year they'd met.

But now, the floor was covered in an army of stuffed toys, there was a diaper changing mat in the corner, and the coffee table was littered in blue greetings cards, all with that same ‘It’s A Boy!’ phrase scrawled on the front.

It was like someone else had been living in her house.

He took a seat just as Kayleigh returned, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

“You’re in luck,” she beamed “he's had a nap, so he's all nice and calm.”

“Not been giving you trouble, has he?” David laughed.

She lowered herself down to sit beside him. “Well, he can definitely scream like he's being fecking murdered, but he's an angel, otherwise.”

David looked down at the tiny person before him and felt a tug in his chest.

“Kayleigh...” he breathed. He had nothing else to say.

“He's beautiful, isn’t he?” she murmured.

He was.

He was the most perfect baby boy, and David ached.

There was no doubt this was Kayleigh’s son; the thick dark hair and pale green eyes were too familiar to David. The boy's skin was darker than hers, though. A warm golden brown, almost like David's.

He knew this wasn’t his son, but, God, David wanted to pretend.

“Would you like to hold him?” asked Kayleigh.

His mouth wouldn’t work, so instead, he nodded eagerly.

He held out his arms as she gently passed him the baby.

“Kevin,” she cooed “this is David, say hello.”

Kevin stared up at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry, clearly not used to company, yet.

David expected him to cry out for his mother, but Kevin relaxed after a moment, still gazing up.

Kayleigh gave a snort. “Dave, your face is priceless!” she grinned. “Don’t move!”

She scrambled upright and sprinted out of the room.

A moment later, she returned with a camera.

“OK, just stay like that, looking at each other. Perfect! Now, just stay still.”

Kevin let his tongue slip out from between his lips, and David gave a choked laugh just as Kayleigh took the photo.

“I’m keeping that forever" she said.

She sat back down and softly ran a thumb over Kevin's hair. “He really is so wonderful. We're going to have the best of times, aren’t we, Kev?”

“He's got an incredible mother” said David, finally finding his voice.

Kayleigh looked over to him, then kissed him, briefly.

“You’re right about that” she winked.

* * *

 

Kevin stood in the kitchen, downing a glass of the strongest whiskey David had in his cupboard.

“I’m putting a lock on that” he told Kevin.

“Neil could pick it,” Kevin replied, “did you know he can do that?”

David sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure most of the kids I’ve coached can pick a damn lock, what kind of idiot do you think I am?”

“The kind who thinks putting a lock on the alcohol cabinet will stop said kids looting you.”

“I meant a combination lock, asshole.”

Kevin shot him a glare but made no comment. He put his glass in the sink and came over to join David on the couch.

“Did I mention I’m going to New York for Christmas?” Kevin asked.

“I think I heard about it through Boyd, he sounds excited.”

“Yeah" Kevin shrugged.

“Are you?”

Kevin shrugged, again. “I think he’s most excited about Neil meeting his mom, I hear she’s pretty down for meeting him.”

The conversation died for a while after that, leaving the two of them to their own thoughts.

David thought about how much he longed to know what the hell went on inside this boy's mind. Sometimes it was obvious, like when Kevin was having a panic attack. Then there were these times, when he was harder to read.

“Promise you won’t try to tell Randy how to be a better boxer?”

Kevin stared at him with a frown. “Being an expert in one sport doesn’t make me the master of them all, unless you want to tell me there’s something I don’t know about mom's past?”

David laughed and shook his head. “I’m teasing.”

“You shouldn’t,” said Kevin “I’m not good with jokes.”

“I know, you’re special. I understand.”

Kevin scoffed, and David couldn't help but laugh. “You haven’t grown out of your moody teen phase, have you? I blame the Ravens for that.”

Kevin stayed quiet. Then said, “maybe.”

With the Winter Banquet on the horizon, David felt like maybe leaving Kevin and, for that matter, Neil behind would be the best option. He didn’t want a replay of what happened last time.

The only thing was, there was no telling what Neil would get up to unsupervised, and Kevin would rather have his other hand broken too than appear a coward to Riko.

It was then that David thought about what Andrew would say if he were here: “Above your pay grade.”

That made him chuckle to himself.

* * *

 

He’d done it.

David knew it was going to happen whether he approved or not, and still the knowledge that Kevin's two was finally permanent made David burn with rage.

That Riko bastard.

“I’ll have his head for this.”

“Nice to see you, too, Coach Wymack" Kevin sighed. He was still in his Exy gear after talking to the press, holding his racket upright.

“He's a snake, Kevin. A vile, venomous snake, and you know it.”

“Who is?”

Speak of the fucking devil.

Riko wore his branding prouder than Kevin did. Probably because his tattoo wasn't branding, it was as good as a medal of honour to him.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Kevin “it’s not important.”

“Sounded rather urgent to me" Riko smiled innocently.

There were too many witnesses to break this brat's neck, but David could dream.

Riko put a hand on Kevin's shoulder, making the blood in David's veins boil.

“Come along, Kevin, the Master is expecting us.”

Kevin nodded, turned, and walked away with Riko.

David watched in agony. He silently prayed for Kevin to look back, even just for a second.

“Look at me, Kevin" he desperately muttered “please. Kevin, please. Look at me.”

A moment later, Kevin disappeared around the corner into the changing rooms.

“How wonderful for you to make the time to see him.”

David looked round in time to see Coach Moriyama walk by, cane in hand and smirk carved into his face.

“Someone has to look out for him" David spat.

“Oh?” said Moriyama “he seems perfectly fine without you. He’s my responsibility, not yours.”

David swallowed as hard as he could. “He'd be safer in the hands of a raccoon.”

Moriyama scoffed and shook his head. “Really, David, after all this time, you’re still bitter? I know you and Kayleigh were close, but she entrusted her son to me. If you ever truly loved her, you should respect that.”

And with that, he left.

David's eyes burned. He thought, perhaps, if he stared hard enough, everything would burst into flames. No dice.

The smiles of the Moriyamas had stained his mind red, and he fantasized about how satisfying it would be for someone, anyone, to wipe them clean off.

* * *

 

“You're going to eat those words,” Neil said. “You’re going to choke on them.”

David felt like having a stroke.

He couldn’t, he was too busy gripping to Andrew’s wrist for dear life.

He had barely taken his eyes off Kevin since Riko had appeared, and right now Kevin was holding onto Neil like Riko planned to take him back to Evermore by force.

They should've listened to Neil when he said he didn’t want to be on the show. At the same time, he was glad they didn’t. Neil was keeping Kevin grounded and safe, which was more than David could do right now from where he was.

Christ, that Josten kid sure had a fucking mouth on him, it was like he wanted trouble.

As soon as they were off air, he let go of Andrew and stood up. “We're out of here" he said, sharply.

“What the hell was Kathy thinking?” cried Matt.

“She wasn't,” said Renee “she doesn’t know what we know.”

David shared a look with Abby, who looked equally alarmed as the others.

“Look, everyone just keep it together,” said Dan “once we get Neil and Kevin back, we're out of here. We can recalibrate back home.”

David dragged a hand down his face a sighed. “She’s right, there's nothing we can do right now. Let’s get everyone back to campus and take it from there. Andrew, I want-"

When he turned back to where Andrew had been sitting, the chair was empty.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” he groaned “who lost Minyard?”

* * *

 

Andrew slammed Kevin into the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

“I was a fool,” he snarled in Kevin's face, his fists tight around his neck, “I should have never asked him to protect you, you should have been protecting him.”

“That’s enough!” David yelled “let him go! Now!”

“Andrew, please” whispered Aaron.

Kevin had his eyes squeezed shut tight. He looked completely frozen, waiting for whatever Andrew was going to do next.

Eventually, Andrew removed his hands from Kevin’s neck, letting him sink to the floor. David paced to them just as Andrew turned sharply on his heel and stormed off. Aaron, Nicky and Renee were all quick to follow him.

David knelt beside Kevin while he spluttered for breath.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Dan joined them and handed Kevin a bottle of water. He took a swig, then nodded. “I’m sorry” he croaked.

“This isn’t the time for that” said David.

“Coach,” said Dan “what’re we going to do?”

“I don’t know” he admitted.

“You don’t think he's...” Dan trailed off.

David didn't know what he thought. Only a few hours ago, everything was normal. Now, it was as if a bomb had gone off, and he and his team had been left to clean up the shrapnel.

If and when Neil came back, he sure had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 

The stadium was packed.

Little league games weren’t usually this popular. Little league games didn't usually have Kevin Day and Riko Moriyama, though.

Thanks to his connection to Kevin, David had snagged a front seat ticket, and he could see Kevin standing with his team mates.

He spotted David, flashed a small smile and a wave, then turned back to Riko.

Kevin was still drawing that damn number on his face. David hoped he and Riko would grow out of their strange obsession with marking themselves. He wasn't holding his breath.

He perked up as Kevin approached, racket in hand.

“You look well” said David. “Nervous?”

“Hardly,” said Kevin as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. “Frustrated is more like it.”

“How come?”

Kevin pointed over his shoulder with his thumb back at his team. “The new one keeps trying to pick a fight with the rest of us.”

David studied the small, Auburn haired boy who was currently intertwining his fingers with the netting on his racket in wonder.

“Maybe he's like you," said David “he thinks he's better than most people.”

“I’m better at Exy than most people, that’s for sure” Kevin said, coolly.

David laughed and nodded. “Just promise me you’ll have fun today.”

“This isn’t about fun" said Kevin.

“You’re mad-" David jabbed a finger at him “-don’t you give me that, kid. If your mother heard you say that, she’d have a fit.”

Kevin glared up at him. “Stop bringing her up every time I do or say something you have a problem with.”

He left without another word.

* * *

 

“What's the matter with you?” asked David.

Kevin rolled over on the couch and sighed. “Tired" he said, finally.

“Physically or emotionally?” David prompted.

“I'm just thinking about stuff" said Kevin.

David perched himself on the arm of the couch and placed a hand on Kevin's head, letting his fingers be buried in the waves of dark hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

They both knew David was no good at emotional support, but he could at least try.

A minute or so passed, then Kevin spoke.

“I have a shoebox full of photos back home. Photos of mom. There’s a lot of things back home that I had to leave, and no amount of grovelling to Riko could get him to send them to me.”

David thought for a moment, then said, “I could go get them.”

“No, you couldn't. No one just walks into Evermore” said Kevin. Then he looked up and added, “but, thank you, anyway.”

“So, you’re not going back?” David asked “I won’t let you, you damn well know that. I just want to make sure I don’t have to, I don’t know, handcuff you to me or something.”

Kevin held up his left hand, showing the pale, jagged scar Riko had left. “I’m useless to them now. What’s the point?”

As thrilled as he was to hear Kevin say that, it also made David ache.

“Fuck them all, Kevin. You never needed them. They needed you because you were their only saving grace. Now, Riko has shot himself in the foot. They’ll fall without you-"

“No, they won’t.”

“They will.” David gave Kevin's head a small shove to get him to sit up. He took a seat next to him and stared straight into his eyes. “Mark my words. This is the beginning of the end for them.”

“You think the Ravens are so weak that losing one player will put a dent in their winning streak?”

David grabbed Kevin by the shoulder. “How dare you forget who you are. You are Kevin Day. Son of Kayleigh Day. Good Lord, you’re practically Exy Jesus. You’ve been set back, but like hell that'll stop you. You’re stronger than Riko ever has been, or ever will be. When you’re ready, you’re going to pick your racket back up, and you’re going to destroy them.”

Kevin stared blankly back at him.

Neither one said anything for the longest time. Then, Kevin took a deep breath.

“So,” he said, “do you think orange will suit me?”

* * *

 

Kayleigh wrapped her scarf around her neck, then grabbed her gloves. “Kevin, you need help with your laces?”

“I’ll give him a hand" said David.

He gestured to Kevin to take a seat on the staircase.

“All nice and warm?” David asked as Kevin waddled past him.

Kevin nodded eagerly. “I’m going to build the tallest snowman. Taller than mammy.”

He placed himself on the front step and waited for David to kneel to tie his boots.

“That's a great idea. We should put him in Exy gear" David said.

“I'm not wasting gear like that!” cried Kevin.

Kayleigh burst out laughing, covering her hand with her mouth.

Once Kevin's laces were done, the three of them headed outside. The entire neighbourhood was buried in snow, and most of the local kids had already ploughed through it. Kayleigh took Kevin's hand and lead him across the street.

“Where do you want the snowman?” she asked him.

Kevin looked round briefly, then pointed sharply over by a small wooded area.

“He has to be at least two-hundred feet” he said.

“That’s even taller than the trees!” Kayleigh hooted. “How do you plan to make that happen?”

“David’s going to help us! David- he's going to put us on his shoulders, so we can put the head on!”

Children sure had a unique way of thinking.

David crouched down and began scooping snow into his hands. He rolled it around the area until it was as large as he could get it.

“Nice work there,” Kayleigh grinned as she joined him “Maybe we should make you chief snowman-builder.”

Kevin was a few feet away, collecting snow in his tiny fists.

“You think Mr. Two-Hundred Feet over there would allow that?”

“Are you kidding? He loves you.” Kayleigh put her hands on her hips. “It was a nightmare getting him to bed last night; he wanted to stay up to greet you.”

David’s heart swelled in his chest. “He's the sweetest kid. He can’t have gotten that from you.”

Kayleigh gave him a friendly shove.

“He'll work that out when he's older," she snorted “right now, though, mammy’s the best. His words, not mine.”

“You can put that in your autobiography. You know, with the reviews on the back.”

“I like that!” she said.

Everything felt perfect. Everything was perfect. David wished it could always be like this.

“If I were here all the time he’d see me every day” he said.

Kayleigh smiled forlornly. “We’ve been through this, I can’t let you do that.”

“I know,” he said, “but my offer will always stand.”

She lowered herself to her knees beside him and placed a gloved hand to his cheek. “I love you. That will never change. But, you and I have very different responsibilities, OK?”

“Yours being Kevin? Right?” said David.

She nodded.

“Then, what’s mine?”

“Yourself” she replied.

David looked away. “He’s not mine, but I don’t care. I’m always going to be there for both of you if you need me.”

Kayleigh nodded. “I know” she murmured.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door, again, and David figured Neil must've forgotten something.

“Yeah?” he called.

The handle turned, and the door creaked open.

“What're you doing here?” he asked. “Aren’t you going with the others?”

Kevin said nothing. He carefully slipped inside the office and closed the door behind him. He didn’t make eye contact with David, he seemed hell-bent on looking at anything but him.

“Is everything OK?” David frowned.

Silence.

“Kevin-” David stood up “-what’s going on?”

His stomach bottomed out when he realised Kevin was shaking violently.

He climbed over his desk and took Kevin by the shoulders. “Hey,” he said softly, “I’m here. I’m here. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He lead Kevin to a seat and made him sit, then took a knee in front of him.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. Talk to me, kid.”

Kevin’s eyes were fixed to his lap. David took him by the hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m sorry” Kevin choked.

“I don’t understand” said David.

With his free hand, Kevin reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a piece of paper.

No. An envelope.

With a trembling hand, he held it out to David.

* * *

 

“For goodness sake, stop it!” cried Abby as she stood between him and the door.

“You can’t keep me from that rat forever!” yelled David. “First chance I get, I’m slitting his throat, do you hear me?!”

“I’m upset about this, too, but we have got to keep our heads! Kevin needs you, David-”

_“HE NEEDS HIS FATHER!”_ screamed David. “He has needed his father since the beginning! So, where the hell is he?!”

He turned back to the room and marched over to his bed.

“What the fuck was Kayleigh thinking, leaving him in the care of a sadist?! The press is going to go insane over this. Why isn’t that deadbeat son of a bitch here to take care of his son? What made him think he could leave her to deal with a child on her own? Who does he think he is?”

“I don’t know,” Abby said, “but whoever he is, he’s not here. Kevin came to you, so you need to step up.”

She was right. He knew she was. He could stand here and blow his top off, or he could keep it together for as long as possible. For Kevin.

“I’ll kill him” David muttered.

He meant Riko, but he also meant Kevin’s estranged dad. To David, they were both as bad as each other.

* * *

 

Everything was still.

David sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

The clock on the wall told him it’d been about an hour. It had felt so much longer.

Kevin had taken the letter with him, David had no intention of reading it, again.

At least things made sense now. He’d gotten the answers he wanted.

He wondered if Kayleigh had any intention of telling him the truth. Maybe she would’ve told Kevin when he was older. Maybe she had planned on taking this secret to the grave the whole time.

If he had the energy, he’d probably be mad at Moriyama. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let David know, and he probably got a kick from being in on it from the start.

It didn’t matter anymore.

His chest felt hollow, like someone had carved it out.

He exhaled deeply and sat back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. He still had files to go through, but every time he went to read one, none of the words stuck. So, instead he listened to the ticking of the clock and the low hum of campus voices outside the building.

The loudest noise was the one in his head, so he closed his eyes and embraced it.

* * *

 

The church had been so packed that some mourners had been left standing.

After the service, most went straight to the wake, but others, including David, lingered in the churchyard.

He caught sight of Moriyama talking to a group of people and made his way over.

Moriyama seemed to sense he presence, because he turned to face him before David had the chance to get his attention.

“Where's Kevin?” David asked.

“In the car" said Moriyama.

“So, you're going to the wake?”

“No. Kevin, Riko and I will be heading home.”

David raised an eyebrow. “How come?”

“Kevin is tired, emotionally drained. He needs to be alone."

“Well, could I see him before you go?”

Moriyama pressed his lips into a thin line. “Did you not hear me, or are you ignoring what I just said? Kevin needs to be alone.”

“Does he want to be alone?” David inquired.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mr. Wymack, I understand you are upset,” said Moriyama impatiently, “but Kevin has been left in my care, therefore I will do what I believe is best for him.”

Mr. Wymack? He’d never called him that around Kayleigh.

“I must be going now, I'll tell him you said hello.”

He pushed past David nonchalantly and strolled towards the car park.

“When can I visit?” David called after him.

“I'm sure you’ll see him at little leagues” said Moriyama without turning back.

“And what about outside of Exy?”

Moriyama didn’t reply. He simply got to his car, climbed in, and drove off.

* * *

 

It was all over the tabloids.

David's phone had barely stopped ringing since Kevin let the cat out of the bag. He had thought about unplugging it, then changed his mind.

Paparazzi had begun to swarm around campus, desperately trying to get a comment from him. He didn’t have time for them. The final was on the horizon and that took top priority.

“Sorry about all this" Kevin said as they walked together back to David's apartment.

“We both knew it was coming,” said David, “let them run around like headless chickens over it.”

“OK" said Kevin.

Silence fell between them for the rest of the journey.

David felt a headache coming on as he tried to think of the right thing to say.

Thankfully, Kevin spoke up as they reached his door.

“How have you been?” he asked, cautiously.

David chewed the inside of his cheek, then answered. “Well, I haven’t exactly felt like skipping through a field of daisies-" he pulled his key out of his pocket and pushed it into the lock, giving it a hard twist, “- but that’s your mother's fault, not yours.”

He gave the door a shove and gestured to Kevin to head in.

“I should’ve gone to you when I found out” said Kevin, stepping inside.

“And what the hell would you have said? _‘Hello, Coach Wymack! My, you’ll never guess what I came across! It really rustled my jimmies!’_ Give me a break.” He closed the door behind them and shoved his key back into his pocket.

“What? When have I ever said: _‘rustled my jimmies’_?” Kevin gapped, mortified.

David pointed to him and grinned. “Just now.”

“That doesn’t count!” Kevin protested.

“I’m teasing you, again.”

Kevin threw his arms up in a huff. “Asperger’s!” he cried “I’m no good with your jokes!”

“It really rustles your jimmies, doesn’t it?”

“I’m leaving.”

“No, you’re not,” David laughed, holding out an arm to block his way, “you said you wanted to ask me something.”

After a moment, Kevin sighed. “I need a favour,” he said, “if that’s OK?”

“It will never not be OK” said David.

“There’s something I need taken care of… before our match with the Ravens.”

“And that is?”

Kevin raised his hand to his face. With a finger, he tapped his tattoo.

Christmas had just come early.

David smirked proudly, “what did you have in mind?”

* * *

 

Fans were split down the middle. They either saw Kevin’s Queen piece as betrayal or as a rebirth.

Evermore looked more packed than any other match David had seen here before. It came as no surprise to him, or to his Foxes.

Most of the team had gone up to the stands to see their families and friends; Renee hugged her foster mother, Dan chatted excitedly to her stage sisters with Allison, Matt greeted his parents, even Andrew had gone to say hello to Dr Dobson. That left David standing with Neil and Kevin, along with Abby.

“You two could at least say hello” he said as nicely as he could, which, by the look on Neil’s face, wasn’t that nice at all.

“There’s no point,” Kevin said. “All they are is a distraction.”

The Ravens really had fed this boy nothing but garbage.

“It’s called a support network. Look it up.”

“Thea is watching from South tonight,” said Kevin as he looked to the elevated VIP box.

David had met her a few times. She didn’t seem too bad, especially for a former Raven. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Kevin dating an older woman, but that was the least of his worries right now.

Then, Kevin looked back to him with a small smile, “and my father comes to all of my games. That is enough.”

He felt his throat go tight. He began to work his jaw, trying to figure out what the best reply was.

“Your mother would be proud of you” he settled for.

“Not just of me” said Kevin.

Neil left to go talk to Nicky’s boyfriend, then Abby went to talk to Dobson, so David put a hand on Kevin’s shoulder.

“You ready to have some fun?”

Kevin arched a brow at him.

David rolled his eyes. “Just say yes, it’s a whole lot less painful.”

“…OK, yes, fine, I’m ready” Kevin said reluctantly.

“Excellent,” David smiled, “just promise me something,”

He took a step toward Kevin and squeezed his shoulder.

“Promise me, no matter what happens tonight, you know that you’ve already bested Riko by coming here.”

“He won’t see it that way.”

“Promise me, Kevin. Stop giving a shit what he thinks. Invest yourself in the opinions of people who matter.”

Kevin usually wasn’t one to make eye contact. Yet, in that moment, he stared deep into David’s eyes, and for a second, Kayleigh Day was back from the dead.

Kevin breathed in sharply. “Alright. I promise.”

* * *

 

_My dearest Tetsuji,_

_I struggle to find the right words, so forgive me if I seem disorderly in my thoughts._

_I am writing to tell you that, as of two hours ago, I’ve found out that I am eight weeks pregnant._

_As you know, David and I have always kept our relationship polyamorous. I am, however, filled with joyous relief to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he is the father of my child._

_I have every intention of having this baby. The only thing is, I cannot bring myself to tell David it’s his. We both have plans for our futures, Tetsuji. I’m sure I’ve told you about his plan to create an Exy team for unwanted kids. If I tell him he’s the father, there’s nothing that will stop him from moving to Ireland. Then what will he do? Get a normal job like a normal person to support us? Let himself be side-lined by me? I can’t let him do any of that._

_Besides, I can handle myself, and of course, I have you. Will you be their godfather? I’m sure I can count on you._

_Whoever this child grows up to be, I know they’ll be the most incredible person, because they have the most incredible father and mother. As nervous as I am, I’m so unbelievably excited! What an adventure this is going to be! I can’t wait to meet them. I’ve barely known about their existence since this morning, and yet I already love them with everything I have, and everything I am._

_I am so blessed._

_Hell, I hate to admit it, but I may have cried a little writing this. Please don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation._

_I look forward to seeing you soon. Thank you for being my friend, it’s an honour and a privilege._

_Your faithful collaborator, Kayleigh._

* * *

 

The goal lit up red. The buzzer rang. The crowd lost their minds.

Kevin was staring straight ahead in disbelief, frozen in place, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

David had to remind himself to breathe.

Ten-nine. Victory was theirs. It had never tasted so sweet.

Then, Kevin turned his way and they locked eyes. David wanted to yell, wanted to jump two-hundred feet in the air, he wanted the world to be painted orange and white. Instead, he sent an approving nod Kevin’s way, raising a fist to the air in triumph.

The trance was broken by the sound of Dan screaming for Neil.

His eyes snapped to the other end of the court where Neil was on his knees before Riko, whose racket was high above his head.

They made a break for it.

Andrew was there in a flash and swung with unrelenting force. The sound of crunching bone filled the entire stadium.

David skidded to a halt. He watched Andrew stare down Riko as the brat howled in agony, arm hugged to himself. The Foxes flung themselves at Neil, with Dan grasping him by the face.

Kevin joined David at his side.

“Jesus fucking Christ” said Kevin, hoarsely.

David laughed and threw an arm around him, which Kevin reciprocated.

Fast approaching footsteps caught their attention. Tetsuji Moriyama studied the scene in horror.

“What have you done?” he hissed.

“Minyard just stopped Riko from killing Josten on live TV,” David said, “you’re welcome.”

Moriyama’s face went white, and he turned his glare to Kevin.

“Are you satisfied, you ungrateful little-”

David grabbed Moriyama by the wrist and held it up in front of their faces.

“I won’t have you talking to him like that” he said.

“How dare you” Moriyama gasped. “Kevin, make him unhand me.”

Kevin glanced to him, then back at David, who still had one arm around Kevin while gripping Tetsuji’s wirst. David made sure to keep himself between the two.

“Are you deaf or stupid? Do as you are told” Tetsuji spat.

Nothing happened.

Then, Kevin unhooked his arm from David.

“I’ll deal with the press,” he told David, “I’ll see you back at the changing rooms.” And with that, he walked away.

Tetsuji watched him leave in astonishment.

“Just who do you think you are?!” he bellowed after him.

“He’s Kevin Day,” said David, “and he’s done with your shit.”

Tetsuji glared back at him with the fire of a thousand suns. “Don’t think either of you get away with this.”

“We already have.”

“I don’t care if he’s Kayleigh’s son. I shall make him regret this.”

David snatched up his free wrist and twisted both outward as hard as he could. He leaned in just close enough so only Tetsuji could hear.

“You… will never hurt my son ever again.”

Then he shoved him away with enough force to make him lose his balance.

It was like breathing fresh air for the first time in years.

His son.

Yes.

_His_ son.

Now he had two reasons to go home victorious.

* * *

 

“Alright!” David yelled, clapping his hands together twice to get everyone’s attention.

The Foxes’ chatter died down and they turned his face him.

“Since the season is over, Chuck wants me to give you more time to study for your upcoming exams. Don’t think that means you get to slack off practice, it just means we expect you to direct most of your energy into school work.”

He took a quick look at his clipboard, then slipped it back under his arm and continued. “We’re still having college tours at the moment, so please try to make us look good. I also plan to have a couple of the recruits we’re getting in the Fall have a look around. Which reminds me, Josten?”

Neil jolted upright in his seat on the coach.

“I’m entrusting you to make sure Andrew doesn’t subject any of them to Columbia. Don’t look at me like that, you know damn well why you.”

Honestly, the boy was denser than dark matter. Maybe because he thought with his mouth instead of his brain.

“That’s all I have for you today, go get some sunshine, fuck knows most of you need it.”

One by one they pulled themselves out of their seats and headed off to their cars. That is, except Kevin.

He was perched on the entertainment centre with his sports bag beside him. He pulled it onto his lap and began to rummage in it.

“What’re you hanging back for?” David asked.

Kevin found what he was looking for and stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Then, he stepped forward and held something out to David.

It was a flat, rectangle, and messily covered in dark blue gift wrap.

“I know it was yesterday,” said Kevin, “but I was busy with the Monsters.”

David reached out and took it.

“What was yesterday?” he asked.

It wasn’t his birthday, or was it? He had stopped keeping track of his birthdays after forty.

Instead of replying, Kevin walked past him.

“Can’t keep Andrew waiting,” he said, clearly avoiding the question, “I’ll see you later.”

He pushed open the doors and headed out, leaving David by himself in the lounge.

The gift wasn’t heavy, but it had some weight to it.

David headed back to his office and shut the door behind him. He went to his desk and sat down, then examined it.

He turned it over to find a paper note tapped to the back.

_I found this in my shoebox of photos that I got back from Coach Moriyama. I think you should have it._

_Happy Father’s Day._

_Kevin._

Now it made sense. There was no reason for Kevin to be so cryptic.

David reread the note, soaking up the words. It’d completely slipped his mind, he hadn’t had a reason to celebrate Father’s Day in years, if ever. David’s own father had never been the sort to jump on the commercial bandwagon.

Now, he guessed, he would have to get used to this.

He removed the note and slipped it into his top draw, then tore off the wrapping paper.

Inside was a picture frame, shiny and brand-new. The photo contained inside it was anything but new.

David saw his younger self, more hair and less wrinkles, sitting on Kayleigh’s coffee stained couch. The photo had been taken mid-laugh, with the corners of his mouth curled upwards towards crinkled eyes. In his arms, he cradled the new-born Kevin, tongue out and everything.

He stared, speechless.

In the photo, he looked like he was about to cry. His expression had been so mixed with joy and heartache, like that was simultaneously the best and the worst day of his life.

David ghosted his fingers over the faces of himself and baby Kevin.

This was his life now, he realised. He finally had his boy home.

He carefully stood the frame up on his desk, facing him. Then, he let his head fall into his hands, and quietly wept in contentment.


End file.
